


Fever

by rightonthelimit



Series: GKM Fills [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BadBoy!Blaine, Kissing, M/M, Marking, mild frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds it hard to think when he’s making out with McKinley’s bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt at the GKM: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=50631351#t50631351

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Fever**

‘Babe.’

Lips trailed over Kurt’s neck, his own lips parted, his lids fluttering shut as he tilted his head backwards and just let Blaine  _take take take._ There was a simmering heat pooling low in Kurt’s belly which Kurt had grown to affiliate with simply being with or thinking about Blaine a long time ago. His thighs were spread just so, Blaine’s chest warm against his back, the leather of his jacket worn and pleasant as it brushed against Kurt's wrists whenever Blaine would grip his hand to squeeze it.

‘Sweetheart.’

Another kiss, just right beneath his ear, and Kurt hummed. Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he arched his back. Blaine’s hands were sliding underneath his shirt now and started caressing the tender skin of his belly. Kurt would reply some time, but not now. His entire world evolved around Blaine in this moment and he was okay with that.

He was okay with Blaine introducing all these new feelings to him too.

‘Beautiful.’

Every single word (pet name?) Blaine uttered was low and his lips made Kurt’s skin feel like it was on fire. He was pretty sure there were impressive hickeys littered all over his skin, but Kurt didn’t mind so much, just like he didn’t mind that everyone thought Blaine was this horrible person.

They could go to hell. Kurt knew better. Kurt knew everything about the complicated, otherworldly being named Blaine Anderson.

Kurt released a soft moan when Blaine’s fingers started running over his ribs slowly, as if he was counting them, and then Kurt was squirming in Blaine’s lap as Blaine pressed a sweet kiss against Kurt’s cheekbone before kissing his way down again. He found the scar on Kurt’s neck and flicked his tongue against it before sucking gently on it. His every movement was slow, thought through – as though he was afraid he would scare Kurt off.

They were past that. The chase was over. Kurt was his and they both knew Blaine was Kurt’s as well.

Had been since day one.

‘Precious…’

Blaine’s teeth tugged at Kurt’s earlobe and Kurt gasped. Blaine’s nose brushed over the shell of his ear in a way that sent sparks down his spine. Kurt was going to come untouched if Blaine was going to keep this up, and he wasn’t sure if that would be a bad thing anymore. His head was spinning, he was dizzy – dizzy with Blaine.

‘…Sugar…’

That one made Kurt laugh a bit, but the sound died in his throat when Blaine twisted one of his nipples harshly all of a sudden. Kurt arched more into Blaine’s chest, his ass pressing against Blaine’s hips by accident. He froze when he heard Blaine growl and then choked out a gasping breath when Blaine bit down on his neck and  _tugged_ at his skin until Kurt whined at him like a dog.

And then he eased his grip on Kurt and soothed his tongue over the new mark, as if apologizing.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt gasped urgently. There were so many places he still needed to go to, and so little ways to hide his neck from view. Everyone was going to know he’d been making out with Blaine underneath the bleachers. He knew how he felt about it, but how would Blaine feel about it? Would he be ashamed?

Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him hungrily on the lips, his tongue piercing still feeling foreign but not unpleasant against Kurt’s. Kurt mewed and started pawing at Blaine’s leather jacket. His knees were becoming weak, Blaine so very much the bad boy of all the movies Kurt had always loved and fantasized about, that Kurt’s voice of reason was completely drowned out when Blaine brushed his fingers over Kurt’s neck.

He was throbbing. Both there and between his legs.

Yeah, there were definitely going to be marks.

‘At least when you were trying to look like you weren’t interested, you still paid attention to me,’ Blaine said breathlessly, in an amused tone. Kurt wrinkled up his nose when Blaine licked at his top lip, feeling his tongue brush over his cupid’s bow.

‘What are you, a dog?’ Kurt tried to snap. It was useless and they both knew it. No point in fighting anymore. This was it. This was them, together, in quite possibly the best way.

‘If one of us is a bitch, it’s got to be y-’

‘Ssh, Blaine. You were doing so good.’ Kurt pressed a chaste kiss against Blaine’s lips and smiled at the grumpy look in Blaine’s eyes. Blaine was trying to be good, he just didn’t succeed at most times. He was doing better though.

Kurt closed his eyes when Blaine nuzzled the hollow of his throat again and shivered when Blaine traced small kisses over the long column of his neck.

‘I marked you, here,’ Blaine murmured in a smug tone. Kurt grunted and gripped Blaine’s leather jacket tightly.

‘It feels good, it's okay,’ Kurt urged him. He ran his fingers through Blaine’s messy curls, secretly loving their texture and the smell of his hair and cologne. Blaine’s been more irritable nowadays now that he was trying to quit smoking. Kurt figured that his lips were a good substitute for cancer sticks, though.

‘My my, how I have corrupted you,’ Blaine chuckled. He sucked a mark onto Kurt’s jugular and Kurt stuttered out a gasp, his hips rocking forwards into Blaine’s. Blaine groaned. ‘What would your daddy say, if he’d see his perfect virgin son dry-humping me like some slut?’

‘Blaine,  _please_ ,’ Kurt whined. Blaine gripped Kurt’s chin and kissed him again but this time it was slower, easing the sting from his earlier crude words. Kurt moaned against Blaine’s lips and twisted his body so it would fit perfectly against Blaine’s. He was chasing after Blaine’s lips, his heat, the pleasure and security he could offer.

Anything.

‘I could do it, you know,’ Blaine whispered when he started kissing Kurt’s neck again. He pushed the collar of Kurt’s oversized sweater to the side a bit and he exposed more of Kurt’s collarbone, releasing an appreciative hum, ‘I could make you come like this.’

He could. He really could. Kurt nodded stupidly, high off these emotions. Before he had met Blaine he hadn’t even touched himself, and now all he dreamt of was  _Blaine_ touching him.

‘You’re so cute,’ Blaine chuckled. Kurt was practically clinging to him now, looking at him with an earnest look in his eyes. Blaine cooed and pressed a lingering kiss against Kurt’s forehead. Kurt realized he was slumped against the wall – there was no other way Blaine could’ve been able to reach that high when they were practically around the same height. ‘That’s exactly why I won’t.’

‘Blaine…?’

‘You’re gonna be late for class, baby,’ Blaine hummed. When he pulled away from Kurt’s body he felt cold and disorientated. His hands were reaching for Blaine’s jacket without second thought and Blaine let Kurt pull him close again but made sure that their hips wouldn’t be touching anymore. Blaine’s eyes flicked from Kurt’s swollen lips to his (most likely) bruised neck, and then grinned in a way that made him look like the teenage boy he was.

‘Why?’ Kurt only managed to bring out. Blaine was right – Kurt  _was_ a virgin, but ever since Blaine became his boyfriend and they’d been doing this more and more, it was hard not to be swallowed up by the heat Blaine seemed to ooze 24/7. Things were moving fast between them.

‘You deserve a better first time than a quickie under the bleachers,’ Blaine murmured. He looked surprised by his own words, and Kurt’s heart seized in his chest, a dopey smile breaking on his face before he even realized it was there. Blaine released a muffled noise when Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders and pulled him close.

This was why Kurt was in love with Blaine. Not because he was an asshole (Kurt would be lying if he’d say it wasn’t sexy in an unsettling way, though) but because Blaine was a sweetheart beneath it all.

‘I love you,’ Kurt murmured. His voice was still a bit hoarse but the message came across. He could feel it in the tensing of Blaine’s muscles, feel it in the long exhale of breath he released afterward.

Blaine patted his hip and kissed Kurt’s temple.

‘Off you go,’ he finally replied. There was a hesitant tone in his voice that Kurt didn’t mind at all. He didn’t love Blaine only to be loved in return. He knew what he got himself into when he finally allowed Blaine to play this role in his life, and he knew that Blaine had issues voicing his feelings.

They all had issues, did they not? And Kurt was sure they would be okay.

Blaine stared at him with a haunted look in his eyes and Kurt kissed his cheek, smiling a bit.

‘See you later, handsome,’ Kurt whispered into his ear. His fingers brushed against Blaine’s and then he started walking away, biting his lip and scratching at his neck. Blaine was rubbing off on him yet Kurt was shocked to find he didn’t mind, not at all. His phone buzzed when he was on his way to his first class of the day and he frowned when he saw it was from Blaine.

 _Hope you have a scarf with you today, pretty,_ it read and Kurt was halfway typing his confused reply when he suddenly caught on with everyone’s stares and the throbbing of his neck.

His face turned a dark shade of red.

He didn’t bring a scarf to school at all.


End file.
